dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Old Bell
The Old Bell is a craftable item from the Reign of Giants DLC. The two ways to gain access to the crafting recipe is to locate and mine a Glommer's Statue, which will drop the Old Bell's Blueprint as loot, or the player can get the blueprint from a Tumbleweed. The player must then combine a Glommer's Wings and a Glommer's Flower. It is renewable, as the materials to craft it are available during each Full Moon. Bigfoot When used, the Bell summons a massive giant, which consists only of an enormous, scaled foot and leg with a brain perched on top of the protruding leg bone. The giant takes a few seconds to reach the player; the screen will shake violently as it arrives, and a shadow will flicker on the field where the foot will stomp. Bigfoot destroys anything it steps on, dealing 1000 damages. It will aim for where the player was standing when the bell was rung, and it will kill an insufficiently-armed player who doesn't move out of the way in time. When Bigfoot appears, its massive stomps cause sleeping mobs to awaken. Bigfoot is ineffective against Shadow Creatures, the Pig King, Fireflies, and Worm Holes. Usage Although the Old Bell has a considerably large delay, with good timing or a fixation of the target(s) the Old Bell can deal a significant amount of damage to high health mobs perfect to deal with Deerclops, Moose/Goose, Dragonfly, Bearger and others. Besides being used as a weapon, it can be an effective alternate to chopping trees with an axe or Pigs since it consumes no gold and flint and takes less time. Planting cones in an area as close to each other as possible should enable bigfoot to chop over 80 trees at once with a single step. The Old Bell may also be used to kill large amounts of Beefalo at night. They will wake up as soon as they hear Bigfoot but they will not have enough time to react. Old Bells will cause Earthquakes when used in caves instead of summoning Bigfoot. A great combination to kill bosses is to first freeze them with an Ice Staff, then use the Old Bell next to them, this deals 1000 damage to them while they are immobilized. Note that the shaking ground causes sleeping monsters to wake up, and often move out of the way of Bigfoot, thus avoiding the damage from it. Trivia * The game files refer to the foot that is summoned as "bigfoot". *A splash sound is audible at the beginning and end of each attack, indicating Bigfoot might live in the sea. *Due to his curse, the only way currently to get an Old Bell with Woodie without the Console is to plant a Fleshy Bulb near Glommer's Statue, let the Eyeplants take Glommer's Flower off the statue and kill the Lureplant before it digests it. *The Old Bell is one of the few items that looks nothing like the items used to craft it. *If the player zooms out completely via the Console or mods, it is revealed that Bigfoot is only one leg. This is likely to save resources and prevent game lag since players aren't meant to see more than a single leg. **Originally, this leg ended abruptly, but now if the player catches a glimpse of it, they can see it terminating in a bone with a brain on top. This might be because the giant is actually just a sentient foot. *The Old Bell's original color was teal. *When the player hovers their mouse over Bigfoot, he is labelled 'Biiigfoot." He is also called this in the Morgue. * When a Moleworm or Krampus steals an Old Bell, it will activate it, consuming one of its uses and summoning Bigfoot. * In Don't Starve Together, the Old Bell is not available to craft and will not work when spawned in via the console. Gallery Giant's Foot.jpg|The foot called by the Old Bell. Bigfootprint.png|The giant's footprint. Unphased..PNG|The Pig King unfazed by getting stomped. Reign of Giants promo.jpg|The giant's footprint in the Reign of Giants promo. Don't Starve Reign of Giants - New Giant Original Old Bell.png|Original color of the Old Bell. Bigfoot+Tallfort=Destruction.png|Bigfoot Crushing A Tallfort pl:Stary dzwonek (DLC)There Category:Craftable Items Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Magic Tab Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Reign of Giants Category:Limited use Category:Earthshakers Category:Non-Flammable Old Bell